Unorthodox
by mayghaen17
Summary: If there was ever an unorthodox way to play matchmaker, leave it to Ginny Weasley to achieve it.


**A/N: So this was one of my V-Day smutshot plans. Just a fun little something that was on my mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**Alpha love to honeysweetcutie**

**Completely unbeta'd: all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**ONE**

Hermione continued to stare at Ginny with lips parted in shock and eyes round as saucers. She had heard the words fall from her friend's mouth, but she was having trouble comprehending them. She wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a prank. Her eyes even flickered towards her Floo, waiting for George to come leaping out at her screaming, "Gotcha!"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers in the space between them.

Hermione shook herself again and closed her mouth, pressing her lips together into a thin line. "I'm dreaming."

"If this is what you dream about, then you might as well say yes."

Hermione's face burned at the sultry smile she received from Ginny. "My mistake. Nightmare," she corrected, clearing her throat. "This is definitely a thing I've had nightmares of."

"What is it that you're struggling with, Hermione?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "This isn't anything you, Harry, and I haven't already done. We're just adding someone else into the mix."

Hermione let out a small puff of air. Then another. And suddenly she had dissolved into hysterics. Ginny sighed and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Hermione to finish.

"You're not asking _someone_, Ginny," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're asking _him. Him!"_

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do!" she squeaked, ducking her head at her quick admission. She leaned back against the couch, pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes. "There's no way he's going to agree to this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's me. Because of our history together."

Ginny snorted. "That's exactly why he _will _agree, Hermione. The only one who doesn't seem to notice the way he eye-fucks you every time you're in the same room is you." A grin worthy of the Cheshire cat painted Ginny's face. "Or maybe that's because you're too busy eye-fucking _him_?"

"Ginny-"

"Harry's asking him right now, Hermione. If he says yes, are you in?"

Hermione swallowed hard as she sat forward, staring at her friend who had gone suddenly serious. As another blush stole up her face, she gave the faintest of nods. "I'm in if he is."

"Great!" Ginny leaned forward, brushing her lips excitedly over Hermione's. "I'll be by later with the details!"

And as soon as she had stormed into Hermione's living room, she was gone. Only the cloud of green smoke in her fireplace providing any proof that she had ever even been there at all.

* * *

His fingers drummed along the tumbler in his hand as he let the offer the raven-haired wizard presented sink in. "So let me get this straight," he started, taking a sip of the amber liquid. "If I say yes, I not only get to boss you around, again, but I get to fuck your firecracker of a wife _and _Granger too?"

Potter gave him a lopsided grin and a jerky nod. "That is the plan."

"And she's agreed to this?"

Emerald green eyes blazed brightly at him. "It was her idea."

"Obviously," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I was asking if _she _agreed."

"Oh," he said, his cheeks flushing the slightest shade of pink. "She will."

His cock twitched. "Has she…joined the two of you before?" he asked, hope in his voice. "The way I have?"

"Several times."

He cleared his throat and shifted against the uncomfortable strain as his trousers tightened. He knew the Potter's had a kink of inviting people into their marriage bed. He also knew that they had one male and one female at a time. He never imagined in his wildest dream that the female would be swotty little know-it-all Hermione Granger. "Can you handle three on one, Potter?"

He merely shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "Can you?"

He snorted. "The only person I'm ever going to switch for is Granger."

The grin Harry shot him was one that left him even harder. Clearly, he was in for a treat. "Are you in?" he asked.

He closed his eyes, pleasure rolling through his body as his mind ran wild with thoughts of Granger in a Hogwarts uniform bossing him around. "I'm in."

* * *

Hermione was not one to fuss over her looks, but that night, she found herself obsessing over every little detail. Though she had agreed with Ginny's scheme, she still hadn't been sure. Especially since Ginny had made it abundantly clear that she was hoping it would be a great way for them to break the ice and start something.

If there ever was a way to play matchmaker as unorthodox as possible, leave it to Ginny Weasley to achieve it.

It was Harry's talk with her a few days later that calmed her nerves a bit. He informed her that, while the three of them had fun on numerous occasions, sometimes Ginny wanted something a little…different. That _he _was a recent addition. He even assured her that he was the _only_ addition and there wasn't a slew of former classmates and unknown wizards and witches coming through Grimmauld like a revolving door.

Once she had made up her mind to officially agree, she had over a week to agonize over what was to come. Of seeing _him_ around the Ministry. Noticing the way his eyes would linger in a way they never had before. Wondering if Ginny was right; that he stared at her as much as she stared at him. And after many, _many_ stories from her two best friends about what to expect for tonight's escapades, Hermione could do nothing but blush whenever he entered the room and avoid him at every turn.

With a heavy sigh, she stared at herself in the mirror again and decided to stop fussing. That it really didn't matter what she wore because it wouldn't be on for very long anyway; that it was okay if her face was bare because no one would be focusing on it for long. Tousling her curls one last time, she turned away from the mirror and made her way to the living room for the Floo.

As she stepped into the living room at Grimmauld, she stopped short at the sight of Draco Malfoy before her. He had a tumbler in each hand, one stretched out to her in greeting. She inclined her head and took the glass from him, shivering as her fingers brushed his. She held his gaze as she lifted the glass to her lips and downed the contents in one gulp.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked, using his magic to refill her glass.

"Longer than you," she replied, the corners of her lips tugging into a smirk.

"May I inquire as to how it started?"

As the bottle returned to the cart near the couch, Hermione considered what she should tell him. She wondered if her friends had been as forthcoming with information to him as they had been to her. She took a sip of her newly refreshed glass and then inclined her head. "We were drinking one night and Harry kissed me," she started, pressing her lips to the rim of the glass. "And instead of freaking out, Ginny asked me if I wanted to join them and that they'd been wanting to ask me for awhile."

His eyes darkened slightly at he sipped at his own glass. "And you continued to say yes."

She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Potter invited me over for drinks after Astoria dumped me for Theo. I thought he was just being a dutiful partner, but then Weaselette shoved her tongue down my throat and told me she could make me feel better."

"And did she?" Hermione asked.

He smirked at her and downed the rest of his drink. "I wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't."

Hermione swallowed; her throat tight and glanced towards the kitchen where she heard Ginny laugh. "We should-"

She was cut off as Draco crossed the room, sank his free hand into her hair, and crashed his lips down over hers. Her entire body felt alive with tingles as he nipped at her lips, demanding entry. She whimpered and granted his request, reveling in the way he tasted of firewhiskey and spice. He was demanding and relentless in his kiss and it was everything she had been fantasizing about. Better, even.

When he pulled away, it was only his lips and she let out a gasp, keeping her body molded to his. "Gods, that was better than I imagined," he murmured.

She let out a shaky laugh as he echoed her thoughts. "Glad I lived up to your expectations."

"You always knew how to excel, Granger," he said, pulling back to look at her, smirking as his hand trailed down from her hair to cup her jaw. "I just hope you continue to put my imagination to shame."

She tipped her head to the side and gave him a secret, barely there smile. "Have they told you anything about me?"

He shook his head. "They were annoyingly tight lipped on the subject of you."

Her smile widened. "I guess you'll see soon enough," she said, pulling away from him and nodding towards the kitchen. "We shouldn't keep our hosts waiting."

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly easy. Whenever it was just her, even knowing what would happen after, the tone was always light. She had expected that night's meal to be a little on edge or just plain awkward. But it seemed that the four of them were all vastly different now that the war was over. Especially now that all rivalries had been set aside.

After dinner, Hermione helped Ginny with the dishes while Harry and Draco moved to the living room. She insisted on drying each item with a towel, despite Ginny making fun of her repeatedly. Even after she charmed the sink to wash the dishes and rinse them before Hermione got her hands on them, she played off the banter. And when she had set the last dish in the rack, Ginny cleaned the sink with a wave of her wand and then pushed Hermione up against the sink.

"So?" she prompted, her fingers skimming the curves of her hips. "What do you think?"

"He kissed me before we came into the kitchen."

Ginny's eyes glittered with triumph. "And?"

Hermione felt heat rise to her face. "He's…good."

Blue eyes rolled as a smirk tugged at her lips. "Just wait until you see what else he can do with his mouth."

Hermione's thighs pressed together involuntarily. "You haven't told him I'm a sub."

Ginny shook her head and tucked a cluster of curls behind Hermione's ear, letting her finger trace her jaw lightly. "And miss the look on his face when you get on your knees for my orders?" Her finger left her jaw and began a slow descent down the column of her neck, making her shiver. "Harry said he was planning on subbing with you tonight. I told him I was claiming you."

Hermione cleared her throat and inclined her head, keeping her eyes on Ginny as her fingers ran over her shoulder and down her arm. "O-okay."

"I mean it, Hermione. I don't care what Draco tells you to do, you don't do it unless I grant you permission."

Hermione nodded as Ginny linked their fingers together. "Yes." Gods, the games for the night hadn't even begun and already her knickers were soaked. "I understand."

"Good girl," Ginny said and stepped away, tugging Hermione with her towards the living room where the boys were.

Harry was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand while Draco stood at the cart having just set the bottle down. Both sets of eyes turned towards the women as they entered the room. Ginny stopped her in the center of the room and spun her until she faced Draco. He smirked at the two of them. Both men finished their drink and vanished their glasses.

"Hermione," Ginny murmured, her hand settling into the small of her back. "Undress for us."

Draco's eyes flashed before they darkened to nearly pure black. He looked between the three others in the room. "Sweet fucking Circe," he muttered. "You're a _sub_?"

Hermione gave the slightest of nods a moment before she squeaked from the sharp sting of Ginny's hand on her ass. "You were asked a question."

She nodded again and wet her lips, her eyes locking with Draco's. "Yes, _Sir_."

"Hermione," Ginny purred in her ear. "We're waiting." Her chin rested on Hermione's shoulder and she heard a soft chuckle come from the red-head. "Or would you like one of us to undress you?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving Draco's. "Yes," she whispered. "Please."

Ginny withdrew from behind her and beckoned Draco forward. His gaze slid to her and he scowled. "I am not taking orders from you tonight, Weasley," he said, despite the fact that he was moving forward, his strides slow and full of purpose, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Potter," she corrected. "And if you want to experience the gift that is Hermione, yes you will." There was a smug smirk on her lips as she moved to her husband before perching herself on his lap to watch. "She's mine to direct tonight, Malfoy. She won't do anything without my permission."

Malfoy only grunted as he came to a stop directly in front of Hermione. He continued to hold her gaze as he reached for her shirt and gently tugging it out from where it was tucked into the waistband of her skirt. Slowly, he undid the buttons, sucking air between his teeth at the sight of the satin emerald bralette beneath. "Did you wear this for me?" he asked, his voice a low rumble as he dragged a finger along the swell of her breasts.

Her breath hitched and she felt her face heating up with embarrassment. "Y-yes," she whispered.

His eyes darkened as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground behind her. Instead of removing the bralette, his hands traveled down her sides. His barely-there touch made her shiver and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a whimper.

"Sweet fucking Circe," he muttered again as he pulled her skirt down, revealing a matching pair of knickers.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as her fingers flexed at her side. "Don't get greedy, Hermione," Ginny chided.

Hermione shot her a look, but it was short lived as Draco reached for her hands and brought them up over her head. In slow, agonizing movements, he tugged at the hem of her bralette and dragged it up. As it joined her other articles of clothing, her arms returned back to her side as his hands gently cupped her breasts. She watched as a hunger flared to life in his eyes as he stared at her chest and wet his lips.

Almost begrudgingly, his hands left her breasts and trailed down the flat of her stomach before stopping at her hips. His fingers hooked around the top of her knickers and he knelt as he dragged them down, his knuckles ghosting along her skin on the way. The fact that he held her gaze the entire time had Hermione trembling with need.

Just as his gaze flickered to what was directly in front of him, Ginny cleared her throat. Malfoy looked back up at her for a moment, a scowl on his face, before the both turned towards the married couple on the couch. Ginny was back on her feet while Harry was leaning back against the cushions, one arm slung out over the back of the couch.

"You," she started, point at Malfoy. "Sit," she ordered, moving her hand towards the end of the couch opposite Harry.

Hermione watched as he stepped forward without hesitation. However, he made a pitstop before the couch. One hand came up to tangle in Ginny's hair, craning her neck back so he could brush his lips over hers repeatedly. From the noise she made, Hermione knew she hadn't been expecting that.

"Thank you," he breathed when he pulled back slightly. "Both of you," he added, looking at Harry behind her. "For being deviants with large sexual appetites."

Ginny regained her composure, rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "Don't thank us yet, Malfoy. You haven't seen _anything_ yet." She gestured towards the couch again. "Sit."

Hermione watched as he sat, leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs, admiring her without shame. Ginny came to stand beside Hermione, reached up and tweaked her nipples lightly until her lips parted and she moaned softly. "If anyone should be thanked, it should be Draco for undressing you. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

She nodded and began to move forward to do what she would normal do when instructed to thank someone, but Ginny pulled her back. She shook her head and ignored Draco's scowl. Hermione stared at her with confusion, watching Ginny's blue eyes light up.

"But he'll have to earn that thank you, so maybe not just yet."

Harry's chuckle had Hermione biting back a smirk as Draco's scowl turned into a sneer. Ginny extended a hand to Hermione and led her to the couch. She spun her so that she could push her down onto the cushion between the men and then looked between them, smirking as she knelt before Hermione. A light touch to both of her knees had her parting her legs lewdly. Both Draco and Harry scooted closer and took Ginny's lead and helping keep Hermione's legs apart by hooking them over theirs.

Ginny wasted no time in leaning forward, her tongue parting her folds, and blazing a trail through her slit, flicking her clit once before pulling her head up again. She watched as Ginny beckoned Harry forward and met him halfway. Harry groaned as he tasted Hermione on his wife's lips.

"Harry, give Draco a taste," Ginny purred.

Harry reached down between them and sank two fingers into Hermione's core. She keened from the action, her hips lifting slightly off the couch as her head tipped back, eyes closed in pleasure. He groaned at how wet she was and dove in and out of her a few times, crooking his fingers as she clutched at him. Thoroughly coated in her slick, he pulled out of her despite her whine, and extended his hand towards Draco.

Hermione watched intently, her body shuddering at the sight of Harry's fingers disappearing between Draco's parted lips. His tongue darted out to get every last drop of her essence from his skin. When Harry pulled his hand back, Draco's eyes darkened again and he licked his lips. "Fuck, you taste divine," he said, looking at Hermione.

Her face flamed from his approval, but she broke his gaze by closing her eyes as Ginny's tongue ran the length of her slit again. Hermione let out a moan and ground her head back along the cushions as Ginny lapped at her arousal with a seasoned tongue. Hermione sighed with frustration when she realized she was being teased. Ginny would run the muscle up and down, but made sure to stay away from her clit. On occasion, she would circle around it, but not once did she touch it.

She tried her best to keep her hips from moving too much, knowing if she chased after it, Ginny would just stop altogether. She had only made that mistake twice before she learned her lesson. She was rewarded as Ginny's hand crept up so that she could two fingers could fill her core. She clenched and pulsed around Ginny, earning a hum of approval and few quick flicks of her tongue on her clit.

Her heart skipped a beat as Harry cupped her breast and leaned forward enough to take her nipple between his teeth. His tongue flicked at the peak while he sucked at it, mimicking what his wife was doing to her clit almost perfectly. Her senses went into overdrive as Draco joined in and repeated the action on her other breast. She squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her head back, her moans falling rapidly from her lips as Ginny sucked her clit in gently between her lips and picked up the pace of plunging her fingers in and out of her core.

Normally her first orgasm of the night took some time to build up, but they weren't even ten minutes in and she was already on the precipice. She wasn't sure if it was the addition of a third person or it was the person they had added that was having such an effect. But as she cried out and rode Ginny's tongue and fingers while she came, she decided it really didn't matter. She liked the effect all the same.

When Ginny pulled away, Harry leaned in to kiss his wife, effectively cleaning Hermione's arousal from her skin. At the same time, she offered her fingers to Draco who cleaned them as he had done with Harry's. Cleaned up, she got to her feet, drawing Hermione up with her as well. With a snap of her fingers, Ginny vanished her own clothes and gently guided her to her knees before taking the seat she had vacated. With Ginny assuming the position Hermione had just been in. Even Harry and Draco had repeated their actions on the witch between them and Hermione smiled before leaning in and returning the favor.

Ginny was the only woman Hermione had ever gone down on and since they had been doing this for ages now, she knew exactly what her friend needed. She worked her tongue through glistening folds, collecting moisture and spreading it up around her clit. She slipped one finger into a needy core, working her way up until there were three buried deep while she sucked hard at Ginny's clit. Knowing all the right ways to flick her tongue and crook her fingers, it wasn't long before Ginny was crying out and coming on her tongue. Whereas Ginny would slow down and let her ride it out, Hermione knew she preferred it when she increased the pace of her ministrations. She continued to do so until Ginny was squirming and pulled herself away, sliding right off of Hermione's fingers.

It was Harry who brought those fingers to his mouth immediately, lapping up his wife's essence with greedy strokes of his tongue. When he was finished, Draco drew her up on her knees and closed the gap between them to kiss her. A shiver ran up and down her spine as his tongue swept over hers, tasting Ginny from every crevice of her mouth. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and he groaned into her. She heard a similar groan from Harry as well and when she broke the kiss, she saw that Ginny had been stroking them off while Hermione pleased her.

She moved back to her kneeling position of resting on her heels before staring up at Ginny from between her legs. The red-headed witch uttered a spell to clean them all up and then leaned forward to thread her fingers through Hermione's curls. "Shall we move to the bedroom for round two?"

Two sets of male voices hummed in approval and then Ginny was pulling Hermione to her feet and leading her away from the living room towards the bedroom upstairs. As she mounted the first step, she turned to see both men divulging themselves of their clothes and chasing after them.

Once in the bedroom, Ginny led Hermione to the bed and instructed her to lie across it. She obliged without hesitation, lying in the center so she was parallel with the pillows, her head near the edge. Hermione watched as Ginny signaled for Harry to join their friend on the bed. As Harry crawled over her, Ginny dropped to her knees near Hermione's head and beckoned Draco forward.

As Harry settled himself over Hernione, her knees coming up to cradle his body, Ginny took Draco's cock into her mouth. Not a moment later, Harry had lined up at her entrance and filled her core with a gentle roll of his hips.

Her back arched off the bed and she moaned at the sensation of him buried deep inside her. Her arms rose to cling to his shoulders as he dropped his face close to hers, their breath mingling in the space between them. When her eyes fluttered open, he shifted so he could cup her jaw and smiled down at her. She returned the smile with one of her own and lifted her hips in askance for more.

But before he could give her what she wanted, Ginny released Draco's cock with an audible pop and instructed Harry to sit up straight. Maneuvering carefully so that he could remain inside of her, he sat back on his knees and placed his hands on her knees to widen her hips. She moaned again as he withdrew nearly all the way out and then sank back to the hilt. He repeated the action a few times before he stopped.

Hermione let out a low whine and tipped her heard back in preparation to beg Ginny to let him fuck her, but stopped as she made move to climb over her until they were lined up like yin and yang. Her eyes flickered up in time to see Draco stepping up to the edge of the bed, grabbing Ginny's hips and adjusting himself so he was ready to penetrate.

Hermione moaned as Ginny's tongue found her clit at the same time Harry began to move. As they settled into a rhythm to design her wild, Hermione reached up to spread Ginny open with one hand to return the favor. Ginny's hum of approval sent vibrations through her core and she clenched hard around Harry.

She felt his hands tighten their grip on her as he groaned in pleasure. She dropped her head back down to the bed as Draco's fingers sank into her hair and gasped at the force of which Harry thrust in and out of her. Draco guided her head to the side and slid the tip of his cock across her bottom lip, groaning as her tongue darted out to taste him.

"Not yet," Ginny scolded, having lifted her head and tossed a look over her shoulder at them. "Fuck me first and then she's all yours."

Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip once more, watching as Draco's eyes darkened again and then let out a wail as Ginny's tongue found her clit. As Harry increased the pace of his thrusts again, Draco grabbed Ginny's hips and slammed into her without warning. Ginny's head lifted to cry out in ecstasy and her fingers replaced her tongue on Hermione.

Hermione adjusted so that she could continue to lap at Ginny, her tongue often sliding over the underside of his cock between thrusts. "Fuck," he hissed over and over again. Hermione was able to look up at him and found that his gaze was trained on her too. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Hermione's response was to moan as Ginny and Harry brought her closer to the edge. Harry's stroke began to fall out of rhythm and his groans turned to grunts. Hermione's hips rose to chase his as Ginny's fingers moved faster on her clit.

"Oh gods, I'm coming, I'm com- _Oh!_"

She bowed upwards, pressing her body flat against Ginny, nearly knocking the other girl off of her. She spasmed, her core squeezing Harry and sending him over the edge right along with her. She sighed as he slid out of her and she knew from previous experience, Ginny was sucking Harry's cock, cleaning him of their combined releases. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of Draco staring down at her again. As Ginny's tongue returned to her core to clean her up as well, moaning as she moved the muscle through her folds, Hermione mimicked her movements.

It wasn't long before Draco and Ginny were coming as well, joining Harry and Hermione in their post orgasmic bliss. Hermione angled herself and opened her mouth to catch any of their release that dripped down. In the same manor as Ginny, she pushed up enough to lick her clean and when Draco pulled back, she turned her head to take him into her mouth as well, tasting the both of them as she took down what she could. When he pulled away, he gripped Ginny's hips and helped guide her off of Hermione.

Hermione remained in place as the rest of them collapsed wherever they could on the bed around her. Ginny ended up being shoulder-to-shoulder and angled herself so that she could press her lips to Hermione's. The taste of all four of them mixed together for a one of a kind flavor, one that made both girls moan at. And then she pulled away, the four of them lying back to catch their breath and let their bodies settle before they started the next round.

* * *

As the night wore on, Draco had lost count of how many times he had come. Between Ginny's insatiable need to be fucked every which way and the absolute heavenly feel of Hermione, he was close to calling it a night. But yet, as the latter curled around his side in the aftermath of a typical Ginny tryst, he knew he would keep going until he passed out. He wasn't sure when the last time with her would be and on the off-chance Ginny was wrong and she _didn't _want him outside of tonight, he wanted to make the most of his time with her now.

He shot a glance towards the married couple that had transfigured something into a loveseat on the other side of the room. They were engrossed in their own scenario and from the way they were pressed close to one another, muttering sweet nothings in the other's ear, Draco was sure they had forgotten he and Hermione were lying on their bed.

Regardless he seized the moment and shifted so that he was propped on one elbow, looming over her slightly. He reached up with his other hand, bushing hair behind her ear and tracing the outline of her jaw before letting his finger run over every inch of her skin that he could. He smirked at the way she shivered and her skin prickled with gooseflesh. As his hand brushed past the side of her breast, he felt her nipple harden and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Think you can handle one more?" he asked, his voice low and full of lustful hope.

She worried at her bottom lip for a moment and he recognized the look on her face as one of contemplation. He saw her throat move as she swallowed and then let her eyes flutter open, giving him a tentative nod. He smiled back at her and leaned in, softly capturing her lips with his. The kiss he gave her was slow and sweet, full of promises that he would be gentle this round. He kept his lips on hers until she pulled away, gulping for air and pressing her forehead against his shoulder, whining as he slipped his finger between her folds.

He groaned at the discovery that her body was more than ready for more. He withdrew his hand and extracted himself from her long enough to sit up against the headboard. Once settled, he reached for her and drew her over his lap. She straddled his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself. Her core pressed against him as he hardened for her. Her hands cupped his face as she smiled down at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was shy despite the way her hand reached between them to wrap around his length and begin to pump him.

His hands had started on her waist, but slid up her back until the tips of his fingers pressed against her shoulder blades. His eyes locked with hers from above him and he nodded with a coy smile on his lips. "Careful, Granger, I'd say I'm in a position to give you whatever you want."

She snickered as her thumb collected the moisture that wept from the tip of cock. He shuddered beneath her as her hand slid over him even easier with the new addition. "I know it's a bit unorthodox, but what are you doing tomorrow?"

He groaned at the idea of doing _anything _after a night like this. The following day after joining the Potters' always left him dead to the world. He imagined he was going to have to owl in on Monday too. "Aside from recouping from tonight's sexcapades?" he teased, enjoying the blush that stole across her cheeks. As if she still felt modesty after every square inch of her had been violated in the most delicious of ways. He quirked his brows at her. "Do they not usually put you in a vegetative state the following day?"

She shrugged and he got harder than he had ever been before. "I imagine I'll be more worn out than usual, but I understand it might be harder for your kind to recover quickly."

"My kind?"

Her façade lasted all of three seconds before a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes and her lips stretched into a mocking grin. "The spoiled, rich kind of people who can't handle all the hard work."

He moved one hand from her back to her chest to tweak her nipples in turn, forcing a moan from her, erasing the grin right off of her face. "Cheeky witch."

His hands slid to her hips and urged her to lift up a little. When she did, he grasped himself and moved into position. She took the lead from there and sank down on him, both of them sighing with pleasure as he filled her. "Well," she breathed, her voice hitching as she rolled her hips, her fingers flexing on his shoulders. "If you're not too worn out, will you have dinner with me?"

He shuddered around her as he reached up to sink one hand into her righteous curls. "Depends," he murmured as he leaned forward to press his lips to the curve of her neck.

"On?"

He smirked against her skin between nips. "Whether or not you'll come home with me tonight so I can make you breakfast in bed in the morning."

"You cook?"

He laughed heartily as she moved her hips in circles, moaning softly as her clit rubbed his pubic bone. "Merlin, no," he replied. "The use of a House Elf was implied when you called me spoiled and rich." He angled his head up so he could kiss her senseless. "Both accurate, by the way."

She laughed through her moans and nodded against his hold on her. "I'd like that."

"I don't want this to be all we are, Granger. If you come home with me, it'll be for something-"

She cut him off by capturing his lips with hers and continued to kiss him hard as she worked herself over the edge. He swallowed her cries of pleasure and held her close as he emptied himself inside of her. It wasn't until he softened and slipped out of her that she lifted her head back just enough to smile down at him again.

"I'm tired of pretending I don't feel something for you. I'm not looking for just sex either." She nuzzled her nose against his for a moment before pressing her lips to the tip of it. "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to go."

He snorted and shook his head. "You're daft if I think I'd ever let you go now that I have you."

They both jumped at the sound of gagging noises from the across the room followed by a series of giggles as they turned and saw Ginny and Harry making faces at them. Draco helped Hermione slide off his lap and chucked a few pillows their way before getting to his feet and summoning their clothes. Not dressing, just gathering them up, the pair bid their goodbyes to the married couple. They even promised that just because they were an item, they would continue to join them on occasion.

Draco then took her hand and Apparated them to his flat, directly into the bedroom. He let their clothes fall to the floor and tugged her towards the bed. They fell down upon it and after wrapping up in one another beneath the sheets, fell asleep with a smile upon both of their faces.


End file.
